Mask of Dinner
Mask of Dinner was a deleted project from writer ShadowBionics that was based off the "Mask of Dinner" arc of his Robot Chicken Parody video series, albiet more detailed and more elaborate. It revolved around characters of the Bionicle universe and characters of other universes as well. Summary Summary Under Construction A comet carrying the Kanohi Ignika crashlands onto an unknwo planet into the water. Makuta and his assistant Christina Aguilera sense this and try to act on it. While Makuta's plan seems to wreckless, Christina tries to take a more intelligent approach, but Makuta ignores her. He then makes plans to create The Mask of Dinner to combat the Ignika, as it has already started to make life go awry. Meanwhile, Padme confront Anakin about some things Obi-Wan told her, which are actually all lies. Obi-Wan then tries to kill Anakin, but fails. Emperor Palpatine then comes and saves Anakin's life, convincing the little moron to join the Dark Side as Darth Vader by showing him false evidence of Obi-Wan's betraying him. As Vader goes to confront his old master, The Empeor draws out plans for a battle station and then forms the League of Villains to start out a campaign of darkness. The powers of the Ignika work through the waters near The Pit, making things for incredibly crazy. Natalie Horler begins to develop Toa-like powers, Dekar falls in love with the Ignika, King Harkinian of Hyrule starts to go more insane thatn before, and so on. The Evil Genie who rides a flying carpet then asks the king to send out Jaller's future team of Toa Mahri to Mahri Nui to located the Ignika and use it, as well as release THE TITANS in order to defeat Ganon. The king complies, and sends a messanger to alert Hades to set THE TITANS free so they can defeat Ganon, which they do, but only after he managed to kidnap Zelda. The king sends Link on a journey as well for unknown reasons and he eventually goes off to save Zelda from Ganon. Toa Lhikan steals the Toa Stones from the Great Temple (unwittingly freeing Makuta and Christina from imprisonment) and escapes from Nidhiki and Krekka, delivering them to the chosen Matoran who would later become the Toa Metru. As he gets to Vakama, he is captured by the Dark Hunters and Vakama blames himself, going emo. Turaga Dume, who was blackmailed by Makuta, then checks up on Vakama to see his progress on the Mask of Dinner, which is not yet ready. Dume advises him to complete the mask before the great contest. Ignoring Dume, Vakama goes to the Great Temple instead where he meets his future teammates and they become the Toa Metru after getting a holographic message from Lhikan. From there, he gets a strange vision and the others look at him as if he has gone mad. Vakama reveals that Metru Nui was under attack by the evil forces of Ganon. While the others dismiss it, Whenua brings up how the Tirforce of Wisdom promised a Great Disk in each Metru, hopefully enough to stop Ganon and maybe prove themselves worthy to Dume. 　 Legacy Shadows initially pitched the story on BZPower, where it got no attention. Convinced no one liked the story, Shadows asked for the comedy to be closed, lasting only one full chapter. As it was very short-lived, it didn't leave much of a mark, if any, on BZPower's comedy library. Shadows did however post up the story on another Bionicle forum where it got some attention, but not a whole lot, prompting him to close the story, leaving it unfinished. He also experienced some harassment on that forum as well and vowed to stop being a writer on there and left it. Shadows has contemplated on posting the full story, completely finished, on DeviantArt, hoping that while it won't get him any harassment, it will get the attention it deserves, as it is the most elaborate comedy he has ever written, in his opinion. He calls it his "Greatest creation that no one will ever see," because of how little attention and praise it got initally from both sites. Cast League of Villains *Makuta **Maxilos **Vahki **Nidhiki **Krekka **Rahkshi *Christina Aguilera *Emperor Palpatine *Darth Vader (unofficially) **Stormtroopers *Boba Fett (unofficially) *Dr. Robotnik *Dr. Octogonapus *Dr. Rabbit *Sidorak *Roodaka *King Harkinian *Ganon *Duke OnkOnk Resistance Team *Toa Lhikan *Toa Metru **Vakama **Nokama **Onewa **Nuju **Whenua **Matau *Toa Mahri **Jaller **Hahli **Matoro **Hewkii **Kongu **Nuparu *Takanuva *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Lando Calrissian (Princess Buttersprinkles) **Milleniuum Falcon Crew *Natalie Horler **Natalie's Entourage *The Evil Genie *Link *Zelda *The Spanish Man *Helium-Man (He-Man) Unalligned *Hydraxon/Dekar *The Barraki **Takadox **Kalmah **Ehlek **Carapar **Mantax **Pridak *Turaga Dume *Padme Amidala *Mace Windu *Yoda *Hades **Pain **Panic *THE TITANS (x4) *Kanohi Ignika Trivia Coming soon Category:Comedies